Shower
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: Sendou Aichi is staying over at Kai Toshiki's place and while the brunette has a relaxing shower, the blueberry comes up with an idea how to surprise his lover. However, his plan is sure to backfire somehow. Kaichi.


**Okay, so I have no clue where this came from, but here you go.**

**Please enjoy, though this doesn't have any real plot or anything. **

* * *

><p>Sendou Aichi was sitting in the living room of the apartment of Kai Toshiki. He was looking through some of Kai's possessions, while waiting for the brunette to return from the bathroom. He had been there for quite some time, Aichi thought as he rested his head on the pillow on the sofa and tried to relax his muscles.<p>

Then suddenly he heard Kai's phone ring and sat up to look for the phone. He stood up and followed the sound of the ringtone and started to go through Kai's jacket and pants to find the mobile device. After a few seconds he finally found the brunette's phone and looked at the name on the screen.

Miwa Taishi.

"Hello, Kai's phone, Aichi here," Aichi said out of courtesy, since he knew he never had to be formal with Miwa.

"Oh, Aichi! You're at Kai's today? Good for you buddy! You're sure going to hit that aren't you?" Miwa yelled excitedly through the phone, making Aichi's cheeks flush in a deep shade of red. Aichi asked himself sometimes what Miwa thought he and Kai were doing when Aichi was sleeping over at Kai's place.

"Where's Kai anyway?" Miwa then eventually asked after the awkward silence wasn't bearable anymore. Aichi coughed and cleared his throat.

"K-Kai-kun is taking a shower right now," Aichi replied, hearing Miwa chuckling into the phone. Aichi raised an eyebrow, wondering what was so amusing to Miwa.

"Miwa-kun? What's so funny?"

"No, it's nothing, Aichi. Have fun tonight and don't overdo it, understand? See ya," Miwa said, hanging up before Aichi could protest. Aichi sighed, returning the brunette's phone back into his jacket pocket and returning to the sofa, waiting for his beloved to finally finish his shower, well by this time it's more like a bath than a shower.

"He had been there for a half hour already. What can possibly take so long to clean?" Aichi mumbled, staring at the ceiling. But then Aichi recalled what Miwa had told him only a few minutes ago. His face reddened again as he thought about what Miwa was referring to. And then in coherence with 'that' kind of activity, a funny thought entered the blueberry's mind.

"Well, why not?" The bluenette thought, a shy smile on his face. He let his legs carry him to the bathroom entrance and he checked whenever the shower was still on. Aichi blushed once more feeling really embarrassed that something like this was even able to create itself in his head.

The blueberry loosened his tie and took of his jacket alongside with his pants and belt. As he was only in his shirt and underwear, he thought that if he wanted to back off this was the last chance, but the flame of determination started to burn in his eyes and without anymore hesitation he got rid of everything related to clothing.

He slowly opened the door and inaudibly slipped into the room. He saw Kai's silhouette behind the curtain and had to blush again. Man, this is all Kai-kun's fault, Aichi thought, knowing that since he started dating Kai, he had become certainly more perverted, heck, he wasn't perverted at all before he started dating Kai.

Aichi shifted the curtain to the side, careful not to catch Kai's attention. The bluenette's eyes stayed at the wonderful sight of the brunette, standing, almost posing, under the shower, the water drops rolling down his magnificent body.

He looked like an angel.

Unfortunately, as soon as Aichi stepped into the shower, he felt his feet freeze and he his mouth opened to let out a desperate cry. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Kai as he turned around and with wide eyes saw his blueberry in the shower. Aichi released another yell as he started to fall back. Luckily, Kai wrapped his right arm around him in time, saving him from a very painful fall.

"Kai-kun, why are you showering with ice cold water?!"

"Well, duh, it's almost November, I'm getting my body used to cold weather, why else would I shower with cold water? But more importantly, what are you doing in the shower with me?"

"Umm… I-I wanted t-to s-surprise y-you, K-K-Kai-kun," Aichi replied, feeling so embarrassed he could die at the spot. However, he registered a chuckle and noticed Kai picking him up in bridal style, turning down the water and carrying him out of the bathroom. Kai sat him down on the bed and covered his and Aichi's body with a white towel.

"I really wonder from where these insane ideas come from, Aichi," Kai said, planting a kiss on Aichi's palm. The blueberry blushed again and hid his face in his hands, thinking this could at least lift some of the awkwardness from him.

"I'm r-really s-sorry I interrupted your s-shower."

"Nah, it's fine. In an odd way, I love this side of you, Aichi, just like I love everything else about you."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**A/N Nope, I still have no idea how this happened. Though, I hoped you liked it anyway. **


End file.
